


S.I.N *WEBCOMIC*

by HimeNaya



Category: Original Work
Genre: Art, Comic, Cyberpunk, F/M, Illustrations, Originalart, Webtoon, artwork, scifi, webcomic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27076501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimeNaya/pseuds/HimeNaya
Summary: [THIS IS AN ORIGINAL CYBERPUNK WEBCOMIC]“Every Interrogator prior to today has mysteriously died... Now it’s her turn.”
Kudos: 4





	1. Teaser Episode

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WILL BE THE UNCENSORED VERSION OF S.I.N  
> ***Censored Version Can be found on WebtoonCanvas***
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading! :)

**S.I.N IS ALSO AVAILABLE ON[WEBTOON CANVAS](https://www.webtoons.com/en/challenge/sin/list?title_no=473894) & [TAPAS](https://tapas.io/series/SINontapas/info)**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  


[ **LINK TO: "THE CURSE OF COLOR" A Mini Webcomic** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27076951/chapters/66113158)

**[LINK TO: "BLOOD LUST" A Vampire Knight FanFiction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26142688/chapters/63603040) **


	2. Episode 1

**S.I.N IS ALSO AVAILABLE ON[WEBTOON CANVAS](https://www.webtoons.com/en/challenge/sin/list?title_no=473894) & [TAPAS](https://tapas.io/series/SINontapas/info)**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


[ **LINK TO: "THE CURSE OF COLOR" A Mini Webcomic** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27076951/chapters/66113158)

**[LINK TO: "BLOOD LUST" A Vampire Knight FanFiction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26142688/chapters/63603040) **


	3. Episode 2

**S.I.N IS ALSO AVAILABLE ON[WEBTOON CANVAS](https://www.webtoons.com/en/challenge/sin/list?title_no=473894) & [TAPAS](https://tapas.io/series/SINontapas/info)**

  


[ **LINK TO: "THE CURSE OF COLOR" A Mini Webcomic** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27076951/chapters/66113158)

**[LINK TO: "BLOOD LUST" A Vampire Knight FanFiction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26142688/chapters/63603040) **


	4. Episode 3

**S.I.N IS ALSO AVAILABLE ON[WEBTOON CANVAS](https://www.webtoons.com/en/challenge/sin/list?title_no=473894) & [TAPAS](https://tapas.io/series/SINontapas/info)**

  


[ **LINK TO: "THE CURSE OF COLOR" A Mini Webcomic** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27076951/chapters/66113158)

**[LINK TO: "BLOOD LUST" A Vampire Knight FanFiction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26142688/chapters/63603040) **


	5. Episode 4

**S.I.N IS ALSO AVAILABLE ON[WEBTOON CANVAS](https://www.webtoons.com/en/challenge/sin/list?title_no=473894) & [TAPAS](https://tapas.io/series/SINontapas/info)**

  


[ **LINK TO: "THE CURSE OF COLOR" A Mini Webcomic** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27076951/chapters/66113158)

**[LINK TO: "BLOOD LUST" A Vampire Knight FanFiction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26142688/chapters/63603040) **


	6. Episode 5

**S.I.N IS ALSO AVAILABLE ON[WEBTOON CANVAS](https://www.webtoons.com/en/challenge/sin/list?title_no=473894) & [TAPAS](https://tapas.io/series/SINontapas/info)**

  


[ **LINK TO: "THE CURSE OF COLOR" A Mini Webcomic** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27076951/chapters/66113158)

**[LINK TO: "BLOOD LUST" A Vampire Knight FanFiction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26142688/chapters/63603040) **


End file.
